DxD: Halloween
by Daiyo2
Summary: En el 2007 un grupo de jóvenes universitarios fueron victimas de un cruel asesino en serie, ahora, 10 años después, issei y sus amigos deberán de sobrevivir al juego de este psicópata asesino. Especial Halloween Two-Shot.
1. 1 de 2

Halloween Sangriento: DxD.

Riiiiiii riiiii Riiiii

La alarma sonaba fuertemente mientras una mano emerge debajo de las sabanas para apagarla.

-Ya tengo que ir a la escuela...- Se refregó los ojos un castaño -Bueno, a alistarse-

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, mientras una canción de rock sonaba de fondo, dándole un ambiente agradable al joven 24 años.

Se paro frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarse.

-Este...- Se peino hacia atrás -Oh este...- Probó de lado -Ahhh...no se ni para que lo intento- Con un suspiro dejo caer su cabello, tomo sus lentes del velador y bajo al primer piso.

-¡Issei!- Le grito su padre que dejaba él periódico de lado -¿Que tal amaneciste?-

-Como siempre papa, ¿que tal tu? Oí que comenzaste a trabajar con el vecino- Pregunto mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan y algo de jugo.

-Ah, si, a partir de la próxima semanas. Imagínate, tu viejo y él vecino cortando él césped de los ricos juntos- Hablo divertido, issei rodó los ojos. Su padre no tenía remedio.

-Bueno me voy, ¡adiós papa! ¡¿Mama?!- Llamó.

-¡Adiós hijo!- Oyó desde la cocina.

En cuanto se fue él joven adolescente él adulto fijo la mirada en la televisión.

-"...Siguen habiendo padres preocupados de dejar que sus hijos salgan a las calles esta noche de halloween, todo debido a los misteriosos asesinatos ocurridos cada año..."-

Él castaño mayor apago la televisión.

-Basura, seguro es polémica para hacer noticias. Que unos cuantos jóvenes murieran el año pasado no significa que vayan a pasar todos los años- Dijo mientras bebía su jugo de naranja.

-No lo se cariño, a misma madre le preocupa mucho que issei-chan salga este halloween-

-No te preocupes por eso amor, seguro que issei se queda este halloween jugando sus jueguesitos de mierda como el año pasado- Menciono el padre.

-Si, seguro...bueno amor, ¿que decías sobre el trabajo con Tatsuya-san?-

...

Con issei

...

Él castaño iba en su bicicleta rumbo a la academia a la que asistía. La universidad Kuoh, una de las mas prestigiosas y a la cual tuvo mucha suerte de poder entrar.

Dejo su bicicleta a cuidado del vendedor de refrescos y entro a la academia.

-¡Issei!- Dos voces llamaron su Atención.

-Vali, Kiba- Saludo.

-¿Que tal? ¿Preparado para esta noche?- Habló su amigo de cabello plateado, Vali -¿He comprado una docena de huevos para...tu sabes-

-Traavesuraaaa- Habló ahora kiba, quien sonreía sin poder esperar a la noche.

-Eh, chicos no lo creo, saben que no me gusta estar rodeado de gente- Dijo issei mientras tocaba su hombro -Mejor me quedare a jugar Lol y Fortnite toda la noche, como siempre-

-Ah issei eres una rata- Vocifero vali causando la risa de los estudiantes a su alrededor -Perdón, no medio mi volumen- Se disculpo vali-

-Eh, no pasa nada vali, eres mi amigo, jamas me enojaría contigo-

-No te pongas cursi, maldito idiota-

-Me siento un extra- Se señalo el rubio, kiba, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Los tres rieron e ingresaron a clases.

...

 **3 horas después**

...

Había terminado la primera clase, e issei caminaba por los pasillos solo. Kiba se había quedado ayudando a una kohai en una tarea, y vali iba en otra clase, por lo que se reunirían después de terminar cada uno con lo suyo. Bueno, de issei no haba mucho que hablar, nunca tenía más cosas que hacer, en la universidad estudiaba, y en casa jugaba. Esa era toda su vida.

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos en cuanto choco con alguien, issei cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió vio una pequeña cabellera rubia frente a él.

-R-ra-ravel-sama...- Tartamudeó el castaño con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Tks, ¡maldito cuatro ojos! ¡Derramaste mi jugo en mi uniforme!- Le grito molesta mientras trataba de secarse con una servilleta.

-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intensión!- Se disculpo rápidamente issei.

-Cállate idiota, rias ¿me darías tu refresco? Te lo pagaré después- Le hablo a una pelirroja a su lado.

-Si quieres, ¿para que lo...?- No término, pues la rubio se lo arrebato de las manos y se lo derramo encima a issei, quien no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia -¿No crees que te pasaste, ravel?- Preguntó rias.

-Hmp. Para la otra no te me vuelvas a acercar, perdedor- Dicho eso se fue.

Los demás estudiantes estallaron de risa en cuanto se fue, issei apretaba sus puños de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, ella es así- Dijo rias dándole una servilleta antes de irse, aunque pudo notar como de los labios de la pelirroja también se escapó una risa.

Él castaño se fue inmediatamente a asear al baño. En cuanto término salió aun con algo de tristeza recordando lo que había sucedido. Pronto sus dos amigos llegaron a verlo.

-Mierda issei, escuchamos lo que paso, esa maldita es de lo peor...-

-¡Por favor no la insultes!- Lo interrumpió issei, callando a vali -L-lo siento...sabes que...-

-No pasa nada, sabemos que te gusta phoenix-san- Dijo kiba con comprensión.

-Bueno ya que, oye issei ¿seguro que no saldrás con nosotros está noche? Salimos temprano gracias a halloween, puedes jugar lo que quieras y después salir con nosotros- Propuso vali.

-Seguro vali, no tengo ganas de salir a esas fiestas extrañas-

-Como sea- Cedió -(aunque para este halloween los planes eran diferentes)- Pensó él peliplata -Bueno chicos, iré a ver a kuroka, mucha amistad, mas acción. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero verdad?- Dijo mientras hacía un ridículo movimiento de caderas.

-Diviértete- Despidió kiba.

-Adiós- Fue lo único que dijo issei.

Ambos quedaron solos, y volvieron sus clases. Issei pensó que también no vería a vali hasta él día siguiente, pues tenia la costumbre de escaparse con su novia kuroka ciertos días, días en los que no lo veía hasta la próxima mañana.

Bueno, ahora saben que issei era el nerd de la academia, kiba solo era un chico normal, mientras que vali era el chico popular, con novia y todo.

Eran como una escalera ¿no? Del peor, al mejor. Issei era el primer escalón, el más bajo.

...

Horas después

...

Las clases había terminado. Issei se despidió de kiba y tomo su bicicleta con intención de irse a su casa. Antes de irse, vio a la rubia phoenix subir a la limusina de su familia.

Soltó un suspiró triste. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, y aun así seguía atado a ella.

...

Issei entró a su casa. Todo estaba silencioso.

Ahora recordaba que su padre trabajaría hasta tarde, y su madre iría a un fiesta de halloween para adultos.

Eso significaba algo bueno. Podría gritar tranquilo si perdía algún 1v1.

Jugo toda la tarde. Ya era de noche aunque a él no le importaba, solo se dedicaba a jugar y comer comida chatarra, lo extraño es que era bastante delgado. Las chicas matarían por saber su secreto, aunque simplemente no había ninguno.

Su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de vali. Eso extraño al castaño, creyó decirle que no quería saber nada de ellos hasta él día siguiente, y viceversa, normalmente esos días festivos en que issei se la pasaba jugando vali y kiba se iban es busca de sexo y alcohol, al menos eso hasta que él peliplata se hecho una novia.

"Vali [9:34]: Isseeiiii contesta :("

Issei sonrió curioso, ¿que quería de él si podria estar haciendo lo que quisiera con su novia?

"Issei [9:34]: ¿k paza? Ya gane 2 partidas en el fornai' :v"

"Vali [9:35]: Kuroka nos invito con sus amigas a un parque de diversiones a las afueras de kuoh, vamooos issei, se que quieres, de niño te gustaba ir con nosotros!"

"Issei [9:35]: Pero vali, sabes que no me gusta estar con desconocidos, menos con chicas"

"Vali [9:35]: Bastardo, no seas tímido. Hasta estará la perra de la phoenix aquí, por lo menos ven a que...te insulte como siempre"

Issei torció el labio, no le gusto en como llamó a ravel, pero no le diría nada, en el fondo sabía muy bien que se lo merecía.

Aunque...

"Issei [9:36]: Vale, voy. Pero no creas que es por ravel, solo es que insistes mucho"

Era mentira, pero de verdad no quería admitirlo. Aunque seguro que su amigo ya lo sabía.

*Vali [9:37]: ¡Genial! Te voy a buscar, espérame, llegare en 30 minutos"

Issei de inmediato salto de la cama y comenzó a buscar lo que sea que lo hiciera ver atractivo.

Se puso unos jeans negros, camiseta roja, unas zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta de cuero de si padre. Se veía cara, pero era genial.

Se miro al espejo.

-Falta algo...ya se...lo que hago por amor

Se quito sus lentes y tomó unos lentes de contacto, nunca los había usado porque le eran bastante incómodos, pero si lo ayudan a llamar la atención de ravel no le importaba.

Por ultimo peino su cabello había el lado dejando ver su frente.

-Supongo que esta bien así dijo mientras se veía algo avergonzado.

Pasaron 34 minutos y escuchó el auto de vali llegar. Nervioso, abrió la puerta encontrándose al peliplata solo.

-¡Madre mía del señor! ¡¿Pero quien es esta estrella de Hollywood?!- Bromeó -Jeje. Bueno no te ves mal guapo que yo, pero tienes tu toque. Te ves bien-

-Gracias vali, es la primera vez que me visto de esta forma-

-Y se nota, hasta que pusiste lo lentes de contacto que tanto odias para verte bien ante la phoenix- Issei rió nervioso -¿Tus ojos son verdes?-

-Eh, si. ¿Se ve raro?-

-Bastante. Bueno ya que, sube, los demás esperan en el parque de diversiones-

De camino al parque, hablaron sobre la noche, de como los tres amigos de niños salían a pedir dulces juntos, hasta que crecieron y de asar casa por casa, solo se quedaban en una a drogarse y tener relaciones ese mundo no le agradaba mucho a issei, por eso buscó otro hobby para entretenerse y desde ese día vali y kiba salían sin el castaño.

Por eso él peliplata estaba feliz, pues después de 2 años finalmente issei estaba con ellos otra vez.

Al cabo de media hora ambos llegaron a las afueras de kuoh e issei vio él parque de diversiones, estaba completamente a oscuras.

En la entrada habían 6 jóvenes esperando a llegada de los últimos dos.

Issei pudo reconocerlos a todos y lo hizo ponerse bastante nervioso.

Kiba estaba alli, sentado en el capo de su auto mientras bebía un cerveza.

Rías gremory, la chica mas guapa y popular de la universidad. Además su familia era rica, era el mejor partido.

Akeno himejima, la mejor amiga de la pelirroja. Considerada la segunda más hermosa después de rias.

Kuroka, ella era la novia de vali, issei mentiría si dice que no le atrae físicamente. Pero era la novia de vali y lo respetaba.

Koneko, una peliblanca, era hermana de la antes mencionada. No suele hablar mucho pero es buena amiga de rias y akeno.

Y por ultimo, la chica de sus sueños...ravel phoenix, aquella que siempre lo mira con despreció, pero para issei se seguía viendo igual de linda.

Ambos bajaron a su encuentro.

-¡Vali!- Una pelinegra se le lanzo a los brazos.

-Hola amor, ya vine-

-¿Ese es tu amigo?- Todos lo miraron.

Todos con excepción de kiba pusieron cara de confusión, nunca en sus vidas recuerdan haberlo visto. O eso creían.

-¿Y él es?- Preguntó mordiéndose la uña rias gremory.

-Issei- Kiba se le acercó y le golpeo el hombro amistosamente -Es bueno salir de nuevo contigo-

-¡¿Eh, eres el nerd?!- Exclamo sorprendida ravel.

-Eh, s-s-si...- Issei bajo la mirada nervioso y sonrojado.

-No me lo creo- Dijo lentamente -El nerd se volvió guapo, aunque sigues siendo un perdedor-

-Vamos ravel-chan, vinimos aquí a divertirnos, recuerdas- Habló una pelinegra de ojos violetas mientras la tomaba de los hombres.

La rubia solo desvío la mirada.

-¿Como piensas hacer funcionar el parque? Ah estado abandonado un bueno tiempo, desde la...masacre del 2007- Habló tenebrosamente el peliplata. Haciendo mención al rumor de que hubo una serié de asesinatos en el 2007, 10 años antes de su años actual.

-No pasa nada, cerraron este lugar hace años pero nunca se arquitecto a desmantelarlo- Kiba se paso por arriba de la reja y la abrió desde el otro lado golpeando la cerradura con una piedra grande que encontró.

Todos menos issei celebraron de que el rubio abriera la entrada, luego entraron. Issei estaba algo nervioso, no lo quería admitir pero le daba algo de miedo estar allí.

-Debe haber un generador por aquí-

Todos miraban en distintas direcciones, hasta que kiba encontró un panel de control. Movió unos cuantos cables y en un segundo varias luces se encendieron, de igual manera los juegos que comenzaron a funcionar solos.

-¡Jajaja, kiba eres un genio!- Exclamo vali mientras montaba uno de los unicornios del carrusel.

-Vali eres un infantil- Vociferó rias.

-Pero es mi infantil- Dijo kuroka mientras se subía en sus piernas y ambos giraban en el carrusel.

-Mira rias, los autos chocones. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos subíamos de niñas?-

-Por supuesto. Siempre que te chocaban te ponías a llorar- Río la pelirroja.

Todos comenzaron a divertirse, con excepción del castaño que veía a todos con una sonrisa boba. Pronto kiba se le acerco y le entrego un refresco que encontró por allí.

-Huele eso-

-Hmm...¡Cof, cof, huele mal!- Tosió el castaño mientras el rubio reía.

-Debe tener mas de 10 años, es normal- Dijo -Por cierto, no pareces muy feliz, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó.

-No es nada, es solo que...quiero encajar, ero no encuentro una manera. No tengo temas de conversación y...si digo algo que me ponga en ridículo, ¿que pensara ravel de mi?- Preguntó mordiéndose las uñas.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Para ella ya eres una cucaracha entre humanos-

-Gracias por el alago-

Ambos rieron.

-Como en los viejos tiempo ¿no?- ambos chocaron los puños -Me alegra que estés aqui, sabes que eres especial para mi y para vali, extrañamos salir contigo, aunque el...no lo demuestre mucho- Dijo.

Los dos vieron como el peliplata se comía a besos a su novia.

Pronto llego akeno que tomó al castaño de las manos.

-Vamos chico guapo- Issei se sonrojo -Diviértete con nosotras-

-Y-y-yo...-

-Vamos issei- Kiba lo empuja.

Pronto todos, menos vali y kuroka, están montados en un juego mecánico con forma circular.

-¿Que hace el nerd aqui?- Pregunto molesta la rubia phoenix.

-Vamos ravel, no seas pesada, issei es mi querido amigo- Dijo kiba

-Yaoi- Dijo koneko.

-Koneko deja de decir cosas raras- Habló rias -Aunque sería interesante- Se mordió el labio.

Los dos chicos rieron nerviosamente.

-¡Oye vali, aprieta la mierda de botón!- Le grito akeno.

Vali los miro a lo lejos y se acercó a iniciar el juego.

-Gracias lindo-

Kuroka celosa le enseño el dedo corazón.

Él juego comenzó a girar y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Todos se divertían a su manera, issei pensó que, tal vez fue una buena decisión haber aceptado venir.

Tal vez...

Desde la sombras una misteriosa figura los observaba, pronto se mezclo con la oscuridad de la noche y desapareció.

...

-¿Porque no nos vamos...por ahí?- Propuso vali mientras abrazaba a kuroka.

-Veamos si te atreves- Le respondió seductoramente.

Kuroka se separo del peliplata y se fue a quien sabe donde, vali la siguió pero antes...

-¡Diviértete vali!- Le grito kiba burlón. Las chicas rieron y vali se fue realizando el signo de paz con los dedos.

-Hora de brindar- Dijo kiba sacando de un bolso unas cuentas latas de alcohol.

Rias y akeno sonrieron traviesas mientras de hacían con una lata rápidamente.

Issei iba a tomar una, pero antes ravel se la gano. Le dedicó una mirada de burla. Confundido, solo tomó otra.

-Por estas entre amigos- Dijo kiba alzando la lata -Y por mi querido amigo que esta aquí con nosotros- Issei sonrió avergonzado, ravel solo chasqueo la lengua molesta.

Brindaron, bebieron y se divirtieron.

Todos rieron cuando el castaño escupió la cerveza cuando trato de tomarla al primer sorbo para impresionar a ravel, lo que solo sirvió para que ella se burlara más de él.

...

Vali acorralo a su pelinegra contra una pared mientras se besaba y tocaban. Ambos sentían el ambiente bastante caliente a causa de la excitación que les causaba el otro.

-V-vali...hmmm...-

-Ah kuroka estas buenísima...-

-Ah...ah...-

Kuroka seguía gimiendo por los roces de su novio.

Crack

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido a unos metros de ellos, hacia donde estaban los baños.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto kuroka.

-Tks...seguro no es nada- Respondió el peliplata volviendo a besar a su novia.

-P-pero vali...ah...-

Solo con sus caricias fue suficiente para olvidar lo que había sucedido segundo atrás.

...

-Tks...¿ya no hay?- Refuto ravel buscando mas cerveza, lastimosamente ya no quedaba ni una más -¡Maldito seas kiba, te tragaste todas las que quedaban!-

-¡Jaja lo siento!- Exclamo kiba casi tropezándose -Hip...¿hace calor aquí no?- Preguntó tirándose aire con las manos.

-Eh, ravel-sama- Issei se acerco a la rubia que lo miro molesto -E-es que escuche que querías otra...- Hablo sonrojado mientras le daba la suya.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió la rubia, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno indiferente -Hm, solo lo tomo porque yo quiero, ¿entiendes?-

-Si, claro-

-¿No crees que él nerd esta muy atento con ravel-chan?- Preguntó un poco alejada akeno a rias y koneko.

-Esta enamorado- Respondió directamente la peliplata.

-Pues es muuuy obvio que lo esta, desde que la conoció- Dijo rias -Lastima que sea un nerd, aunque admito que con ese look se ve...riquísimo- Rias se mordió la uña.

-Eh kiba- Llamo issei -Necesito un baño- Murmuro issei.

-Ah...jeje...y yo que voy a saber...hip...donde hay un baño...busca por ahí- Le dijo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Umm...bueno-

Kiba estaba algo borracho en ese momento, eso era obvio aunque a la vez perjudicante, osea ¿quien conduciría después su auto? Pensó issei.

Camino buscando un baño, lo que no sabía es que cierta chica de cabello rubio lo seguía a unos metros.

-Baño, baño, baño...- Se repetía -¡Ah mierda!- Resignado desabrochó su jeans y se puso a orinar en una pared que se encontraba por ahí.

-Ahhh...- Suspiró relajado con los ojos cerrados.

Término, se guardó el nepe y dispuesto a irse abrió los ojos con sorpresa y nerviosismo. Ravel se encontraba frente a él con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿R-ravel-sama que hace aquí?-

-Maldito, no quería ver eso- Mintió la rubia, pues en el fondo la había calentado bastante -Solo...¡eres un inútil!- Le grito.

-¿Ah?- ¿Le había seguido solo para insultarlo?

-Solo...no me siento como siempre contigo aquí. No se como kiba y vali pueden ser amigos tuyos- Le dijo.

Issei bajo la mirada triste.

-Ravel-sama-

-¿Que quieres?- Le pregunto molesto.

-Te amo-

-¿Ah?- Se sonrojo, para después acercarsele un golpearlo.

-¡Auch!- Se quejo -¿porque me pega?-

-¿Porque siempre me tratas bien a pesar de que te molesto siempre? Se supone que debes odiarme-

-¿Eh? Lo dices como si quisieras que te odiará...jamas lo haría, se que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma chica que me gustaba desde la secundaria-

Ravel desvió la mirada sonrojada, se mordía el labio de la vergüenza.

-Además me vestí así por ti. Una vez le dijiste a tu ex que te gustaba por sus ojos verdes ¿verdad?-

-Solo lo dije para que dejara de joderme- Reveló -Le gustaba ser cursi, como a ti, es molesto-

Issei río nervioso.

-Lo lamento, de verdad creí que siendo así podría enamorarte, pero ya veo que es imposible- Se rascó la nuca algo triste.

-Hmm...pues lo has hecho mal durante 14 años. Nerd-

Issei sonrió, comenzó a ponerse el cinturón pero la rubia se lo impidió.

-¿eh que pasa ravel-sama?-

-Quédate callado imbécil, por lo menos soluciona lo que hiciste-

-¿Eh, ravel-sama?-

...

Se podía ver a un hombre encapuchado de espaldas, sosteniendo un machete con su mano derecha.

Él encapuchado se acerco hacía donde estaban los controles del parque de atracciones, y de un golpe con el machete todo quedo a oscuras.

...

-Ah-ahhh...ravel-sama...- Gimió issei con un fuerte sonrojo.

La rubia chupaba el miembro masculino del castaño con bastantes energías, haciendo buenos movimientos con su mano derecha, y con su otra mano jugueteaba con los testículos de issei.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto con una expresión molesta pero sonrojada -Mejor que si, si no, no estarías con esa cara de bobo. ¿Dime eres virgen?- Preguntó mientras le daba una larga lamida a la parte inferior del miembro de issei.

-S-si...-

-Bueno eso era obvio, perdedor-

Issei no le devolvería la pregunta, el sabe perfectamente que no, pues todos los chicos con los que había salido la rubia siempre presumían habérsela llevado a la cama.

Ravel dejo de lamer el pene de issei para comenzar a "comerse" sus testículos.

-Ahh...ravel...creó...-

-Ya era hora-

Ravel se tragó por completo su pene pocos segundos antes de que issei se corriera en su garganta.

-Ahh...cof...cof...- Tosió mientras los fluidos caían de sus labios hacía su pecho cubierto de ropa -Se manchó mi chaleco favorito- Se quejo mientras se limpiaba el chaleco con los dedos, y luego se los lamía para tragárselo.

Issei observaba eso completamente excitado.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno- Dijo ravel mientras sentaba a issei y ella se levantaba. Se subió la falda y le mostró las bragas completamente mojadas -Chupa-

-Pero...-

-No era una pregunta. Ahora lameme- Le ordenó.

Issei resignado, pero feliz por dentro, se acerco a la vagina de la rubia. Inhaló el rico olor de su humedes. Con sus dedos hizo a un lado sus bragas y comenzó a lamer su vagina con timidez.

-¿Pero que mierda haces tonto? Mete tu lengua más adentro, ¡usa tus dedos maldita sea!-

Issei obediente hizo todo lo que dijo ravel. La rubia gemía mientras apoyaba sus brazos en una pared, poco a poco se sentó en los hombros de issei y cerro sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del castaño.

-Chupa, chupa, chupa...- Murmuró excitada.

-Hmmm...hmm...- Trataba de hablar issei que se encontraba siendo ahogado por la intimidad de ravel.

-Ahh...ah...-

Hubieran seguido así, pero el castaño le abrió las piernas para poder finalmente respirar.

-Ahhhh- Respiró profundamente -Que intenso-

-Imbécil, arruinaste el momento- Se quejo ravel -Ahora tendrás que recompensarme-

-¿Eh?-

Ravel se sentó en una banca y abrió sus piernas.

-Rápido, no aguantó más-

-S-si ya voy-

Issei se hincó frente a ravel y pegó su pene a su vagina.

-Eh esto...-

-Ya se que eres inexperto tonto, solo haz lo que te diga. Mételo, da igual si es rápido o lento- Le dijo mientras movía su cadera causando que ambas intimidades se rozarán y excitaran aun más -¡Apúrate, ya no aguanto!

-Hmm...- Issei comenzó a meterlo lentamente, hasta que entro entero -Ah, se siente...-

-¿Bien? Vamos, muévete, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, maldito perdedor-

-S-si...- Comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-¡Hazlo rápido te dije!-

-¡Si, p-perdona!-

Acostó a ravel en la banca y el se puso encima de ella, la tomó de las nalgas y comenzó a penetrarla más rápido.

-¡Si, si, sigue asi nerd, no pares o...te pegaré...!- Gemía ravel mientras lo tomaba del cuello y saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios.

-Ahh...ravel-sama se siente bien...-

-Acércate...- Pidió.

En cuánto el castaño se acerco a su rostro esta se lo comió a besos.

Ambos gemían dentro de sus bocas mientras tenían relaciones sexuales...o al menos por parte de issei, sería "hacer el amor".

-Ya viene...-

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo adentro, sacalo!- Grito.

Issei sacó su pene y se corrió en el estomago de ravel. De antemano la rubia se había subido la ropa para dejar su estomago desnudo, obviamente no quería llegar donde los otros lleno de fluidos.

Pasó su mano por su estómago quedando asi sus dedos llenos de semen, comenzó a lamerlos para "limpiarse".

En unos cuantos minutos ambos ya estaban completamente vestidos.

-Ni una palabra de esto, a nadie, ¿te quedo claro, perdedor?-

Issei asintió feliz por haber hecho el amor con la mujer que amaba, pero a la vez triste por que esta quería ocultarlo. Como deseaba gritar a los 4 vientos que lo había hecho con aquella hermosa chica.

-Si, no diré nada-

-Bien- Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que de repente todo el parque quedó a oscuras.

-¿eh, que?-

-Maldita sea, se corto la luz en todo el parque- Dijo ravel usando el flash de su celular como linterna, issei la imitó.

-¿Que crees que paso?- Preguntó issei.

-Y yo que voy a saber tonto, seguro se murió un fusible o algo, este parque lleva años abandonado sin mantenimiento-

-Bueno, ya, mejor volvamos con los otros. Me preocupa kiba, esta borracho y si lo conozco, intentará ver que pasa con la luz. En su estado podría hasta electrocutarse- Dijo issei preocupado por su amigo.

...

-Ahh, mierda, la batería de mi teléfono se agito- Maldijo rias mientras intentaba encenderlo inútilmente.

-No pasa nada rias, tenemos nosotros celulares- Dijo akeno junto a koneko que tenían sus flash encendidos.

-La luz se fue, a oscuras es algo terrorífico para una noche de halloween- Dijo koneko.

-Y ravel, vali, kuroka e issei están por ahí, genial- Se frustro rias.

-Ahh, que remedio, iré a ver que pasa con...el panel ese jajaja hip- Dijo kiba mientras se alejaba con su propio teléfono.

-Kiba ten cuidado, ¿estas seguro que en tu estado puedes solucionarlo solo?- Preguntó akeno con inseguridad.

-Ah akeno, si te pone mal segura buscare a issei o vali de camino hacía allá, seguro ellos hip, saben como arreglarlo-

-El no lo hará- Dijo rias.

-No lo hará- Repitió koneko.

-Ire con él- Akeno iba a seguirlo pero ya no estaba -Mierda, ¿sabes donde estaba él panel?-

-No se, kiba es el único que sabía donde estaba- Respondió rias.

-Dios-

Unas luces que se aproximaban llamaron su Atención, pronto se dieron cuenta de que issei y ravel se acercaban.

-Chicas- Llamo ravel con una sonrisa.

-Ravel-chan ¿donde estabas metida?- Preguntó akeno.

-El pajarraco se perdió- Dijo koneko molestando a ravel.

-Además vienes con el lindo nerd- Se fijo rias.

-¡No mal pienses chicas, solo me lo encontré de camino porque el muy idiota se había perdido!- Se excuso.

Issei tuvo que apoyar esa historia.

-¿Donde esta kiba?- Preguntó issei al no verlo presente.

-Fue a ver si podía reparar la luz, quise acompañarlo pero se fue antes de que me diera cuenta- Le dijo akeno.

Issei rechisto, sabía que pasaría eso.

-Debo ir a buscarlo, tengo miedo de que en ese estado pueda electrocutarse- Dijo issei mientras se daba vuelta.

-Oye issei-kun- Lo llamo rias -¿Siquiera sabes donde está? Si te pierdes no sera mejor-

-Tampoco pienso quedarme aquí, buscare un mapa en una de las recepciones-

-Puedo acompañarte. Solía venir aquí cuando él parque aun estaba abierto- Informo rias.

-Supongo que tienes razón, vamos...-

En cuanto pensaban irse, escucharon rápido pasos acercarse y el grito de cada uno de los chicos. Reconocieron la voz de vali.

-¿Vali? ¡Vali!- Issei se acerco a su amiga que se acercaba pero en cuanto lo fija con el flash, se lleva el susto de su vida.

-¡V-vali!- Gritan las chicas con terror.

Él peliplata se encontraba cubierto de sangre, respiraba agitadamente y sus pupilas dilatadas.

-¡¿Que mierda te paso?! ¡Vali, responde!- Exclamó issei mientras lo tomaba por lo hombros.

-E-e-e-el...- Intenta hablar. Pero se notaba que tenia mucho miedo.

-¿Donde esta kuroka-neesan?- Preguntó koneko acercándose.

Vali la miro por unos segundos y su respiración se volcó mas agitada.

-E-e-el l...la...-

Todos lo miraban atentos y atemorizados.

-¡El la mato!- Soltó repentinamente shokeando a todos los presentes -¡Un tipi llego y la mato, e-e-esta sangre no es mía, e-es de ella!- El peliplata tomó a issei por lo hombros -¡El la mato, la mato, la mato, issei él la mato!- Lloraba vali sacudiendo a issei quien seguía asumiendo lo que les había dicho vali.

-Pronto sintió que el peliplata lo soltó, a causa de que la peliblanca koneko había golpeado al novio de su hermana.

-¡No bromees con eso, donde esta kuroka-neesan!- Le gritó enojada.

-¡Les digo que la mato, u-un tipo llego y la...le...le perforó la...la cabeza con un machete!-

-¡Es mentirá!- Le gritó llorando koneko.

-¡Koneko-chan!- la rias, ravel y akeno trataban de calmarla.

Todo era un caos, pero para issei había un problema más. Kiba.

Issei se dio vuelta dispuesta a correr pero vali lo agarro.

-¡¿A donde vas?! ¡Es peligroso te matara!-

-¡Pero kiba se fue solo, esta borracho si le pasa algo...!- Gritó desesperado issei.

-¡Entiendo lo que sientes pero tenemos que escondernos, llamemos a la policía y que ellos se hagan cargo, por favor, no quiero que te mate!-

Issei no sabía que pensar.

...

Lejos de issei y los demás, kiba había llegado al panel.

-Aquí estas mierda, hip...-

Kiba acerco sus manos para arreglarlo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba destruido.

-¿pero que mierda? Quién fue él...hip...chistosito- Se quejaba él rubio hasta que sintió un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volteo y allí vio una persona vestido de negro, un capucha y un mascara blanca como esa de las películas de scream -¿Y quien mierda hip, eres tu...acaso eres vali? Gracioso, ahora dime porque destruiste esta mierda de...hip...de...esa mierda- Preguntó.

Él enmascarado reveló un machete en su mano bastante ensangrentado, aunque kiba ni se inmuto.

-Si quieres asustarme vete a la mierda vali, no caeré en tus bromas hip, otra vez, hijo de perra- Pero vio que no se detenga -¿V-vali?-

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el machete perforó su cráneo y una gran cantidad de sangre pintó a su atacante.

La expresión de kiba era de sorpresa, y así lo sería por siempre, porque un muerto no puede cambiar su expresión.

Él enmascarado retiró él machete del cráneo de kiba, y luego comenzó a golpearlo unas cuántas veces contra su cuello, causando que esta se separará de su cuerpo.

Él juego apenas comenzaba.

...

-¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!- Gritaba issei.

-¡Bien, lo haremos, pero si te encuentras con ese sujeto tienes que correr, ¿entendiste?!-

Issei asintió aún con miedo y sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Pero él sonido hueco caer contra él suelo llamo su Atención. Miraron a un lado y...

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- Gritaron las chicas con terror al ver la cabeza cortada de kiba.

Issei y vale mantenían la misma mirada de sorpresa y terror.

Peor fue cuando issei por reacción apunto el flash hacía donde estaba la cabeza, y vieron un hombre vestido de negro, con una mascara blanca, casi roja por el líquido rojo de sus víctimas.

-¡C-corran!-

Fue todo lo que vali pudo gritar.

...

 **Bien estoy es todo.**

 **La verdad tenia pensado hacer ya una historia cortita, y pues como ya va a ser halloween ¿porque no agregarle algo de terror? Aunque no se si en verdad da miedo, pero se intenta xd**

 **Intentaré que en él próximo capítulo la muertes sean más brutales. Y quizás ya sea el ultimo, no haré una historia completa de esto...creo.**

 **Bueno eso, nos leemos.**

 **Pd: Se que hay algunas incongruencias pero me da flojera arreglarlo :`v**


	2. 2 de 2

-¡Entra, entra!-

Vali empujo a koneko dentro del mini-super, y luego cerro la puerta. Él junto al castaño comenzaron a formar una barricada en la entrada.

-¿Sera suficiente?- Preguntó él castaño.

-No me importa si es suficiente, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad matare a ese hijo de perra- Respondió furioso vali.

-¿Matarlo?- Rias repitió detras de él -¿Viste lo que le hizo a kiba? ¡Te matará si le haces algo!-

-¡Intentara matarme de todas formas!-

-¡Calmense!- Esta vez fue akeno -No griten mas por favor, no es momento para eso- Dijo akeno quien abrazaba a una callada e inmóvil koneko.

Vali y rias se callaron aun teniendo cosas que decirse.

Por otra parte, ravel saco su teléfono e intentó contactar con la policía.

-¿Funciona?- Preguntó issei.

-Tks...no, no hay señal-

-Estamos cerca de una montaña, es normal. Necesitamos altura- Habló vali.

-Mejor vamos hacía él auto y nos largamos de inmediato...-

-Eso no funcionara akeno- Interrumpió el peliplata -Si nuestro "amigo" es inteligente ya habrá arruinado nuestros posibles intentos de escape-

-¿Que sugieres entonces, niño listo?- Preguntó rias.

La tensión, el miedo y el odio reinaban entro los jovenes.

-La casa embrujada o la rueda de la fortuna son las atracciones con más altura, cualquiera de las 2 podria funcionar, pero...-

-Ahí más posibilidades en la rueda de la fortuna, es más alta. Imposible no verla no importa desde donde estes- Mencionó issei.

-¿Que hay de la sala de control?- Sugirió akeno -¿Deben haber radios de mayor alcance que un móvil común, aunque no ahí seguridad de que aun sigan funcionando-

-Muchas opciones, un error y estamos muertos- Pensó vali.

-Tampoco podemos tomar una por una. Vali, ¿sugieres separarnos?-

-¿Separarnos?- Repitió incrédula akeno -¡Mira a koneko, perdió completamente el sentido!-

-Sin embargo no podemos seguir aquí, Ire a la rueda de la fortuna a ver si puedo conseguir señal, quedense aqui si gustan- Dijo antes de comenzar a desarmar la barricada.

-E-espera vali, voy contigo- Vociferó issei ayudándolo.

-Ir juntos sería casi lo mismo, tu ve...a la torre de control, ve si puedes encontrar alguna radio de largo alcance- Dijo corriendo el ultimo mueble poder salir.

-B-bien...- Dijo algo inseguro de salir, pero determinado a volver a casa.

-Formen de nuevo la barricada, no habrán a nadie si no somos nosotros- Akeno asintió -Bien, vamonos-

Issei y vali salieron, y las chicas se quedaron haciendo una nueva barricada.

...

Ambos chicos caminaban por el parque de atracciones, de manera silenciosa y precavida.

-Issei, ven, aquí esta el mapa del parque- Vali apuntó su flash hacía el mapa.

-La sala de control esta algo lejos...- Murmuró el castaño.

-¿Quieres cambiar de lugares?-

-N-no, así esta bien...-

-Entonces ve, mientras mas demoremos sera peor-

-Si- Ambos dieron en distintas direcciones.

-¡Vali!- Exclamó issei en voz baja, nervioso de que lo escucharan -Suerte-

Vali solo siguió sin voltearte, pero si lo escuchó.

...

Las chicas en el mini-super estaban calladas, akeno abrazaba a koneko, ravel trataba de encontrar señal y rias miraba por la ventana con miedo a que las vigilaran.

-Me preguntó si estaran bien...- Dijo akeno.

-Bueno si estar vivos es estar bien-

-¡Rias!-

-Hmp. No importa-, de todas formas vamos a morir-

-Por favor no asustes más a koneko-chan, ya ha sufrido demasiado- Acarició su cabeza.

-¡Todos lo hemos hecho por si no te has dado cuenta, akeno!-

-Rias no grites...-

-¡No, para que evitar el destino, kiba y kuroka están muertod, no falta mucho para que nosotras también lo estemos!-

-Callate mierda- Le dijo ravel -Si quieres morirte anda a gritar a otro lado, pero aquí yo no quiero morir-

-¡Pues claro, si de todas formas la zorrita quiere volver a casa seguro para acostarse con MI novio!-

-¿Que?- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa -No se de que hablas...-

-No te hagas la tonta, te vi en la fiesta de mi primo montando a Hajime, ¡si no te dije que lo sabia hasta ahora era dolor porque quería que siguieramos siendo amigas!-

Ravel se mordió el labio nerviosismo. Si, era verdad, hace 1 años exactamente se había acostado con el novio de rias por una calentura. Pero de ningún modo dejaría que rias la recriminará solo a ella.

-Entonces tu también eres una zorra, se muy bien lo que hiciste con saji- Rias se sorprendio de igual manera que ravel antes -Seria una lastima que sona supiera que su mejor amiga se follo a su novio en él baño durante su fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¿Tu...como sabes...?-

-¡El mismo saji lo confesó cuando se emborrachó en la fiesta de la semana pasada!-

Akeno observaba atónita las revelaciones que se decían sus amigas, y en ese momento, cuando dos de sus queridos amigos habían muerto. Acurrucó su rostro junto al de koneko, sollozando porque todo fuera un simple sueño.

-¡Eres una...!- Ravel se lanzo contra rias y ambas comenzaron a jalarse los cabellos -¡Hija de perra!-

-¡Por favor basta!- Grito akeno -¿Como pueden pelearse en un momento como este?- Les dijo mientras lloraba.

-L-lo siento...- Ravel desvío la mirada. Igualmente rias.

-Por favor...solo...no nos separemos, no soportaría perder a alguien más...-

-Lo lamento akeno, fue mi culpa por sacar el tema, debi haber pensado claramente- Se disculpo rias -Espero que kiba o issei logren oedir ayu...¡A-akeno!-

Ravel miro hacía akeno y sus ojos se dilataron del miedo.

-¡Detras de ti!-

CRACK

demasiado tarde, el enmascarado le hizo un buen tajo en el cuello, tanto que casi la decapita.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Rias quitó las barricadas que aun no habian terminado por suerte, y salió huyendo de allí.

-¡R-rias!- Exclamó ravel, solo para mirar de nuevo al asesino. Un profundo miedo la invadio, y aunque antes lo hubiera dudado término huyendo también.

Koneko miro lentamente hacia arriba, notando la escalofriante mirada que el asesino le brindaba detras de esa mascara. Después de tanto tiempo parecer una mierda en vida, finalmente cambió lentamente a una de terror.

-A-a-ayu...-

La mano del encapuchado se acerco lentamente a su rostro.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-

...

Issei tuvo un escalofrío, mientras caminaba lentamente con el flash activado aunque sabía que eso podía revelar su posición.

-Ojala las chicas y vali esten bien...- Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de la noche -Mama, papa...regresare-

...

Finalmente el peliplata había llegado a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Mierda, no hay energía, tendre que escalar-

Guardo su teléfono en él bolsillo y comenzó a escalar lentamente. Las primeras cabinas no fueron tan difíciles, pero a medida que avanzaba se comenzaba a pomer algo nervioso con la altura, y al estar oscuro no podía ver muy bien por donde se agarraba.

-(Menos mal...que le deje a issei la radió, el no hubiera podido escalar esto con su condición física)- Pensó vali a medida que seguia subiendo.

...

PAFF

Issei se lanzo contra la puerta y a la fuerza la abrió, ya estaba en la sala de control, ahora solo tenía que encontrar algún radió.

Busco por toda y sin embargo no encontro nada.

-Mierda...- Hasta que el flash de su celular le reveló unas escaleras a un segundo piso.

Pasaron varios minutos, siglos para isseo, en los que buscaba sin cesar, había cerrado la puerta con llave para evitar que él asesino lo sorprendiera.

-Y...aquí esta- Dijo feliz tomando una vieja radió de escritorio, cuadrada y con una mini-radio cuadrada sostenida en la parte superior.

Intento encenderla, sin embargo...la radio ni encendía.

-No, no, no, no...esta mierda no funciona- Desesperado hundió su rostro entre sus brazos -¿Ahora que hago, que hago?-

Mientras se lamentaba noto que alguien estaba corriendo por afuera de la sala de control. Era ravel, quien corría con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

-¿Ravel-sama? ¡Ravel-sama! Tocó la ventana con sus nudillos, en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia donde se encontraba. Le abrio la puerta y la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos.

-¡El la mato, mato a akeno y tiene a koneko!- Lloraba desconsolada -Y yo..yo escape...escape como...-

-Shh...no digas nada, tenias miedo, es normal- La tranquilizó, la tomo de los brazos y la separo de él -¿te siguio?-

-N-no lo se...rias se fue por otro camino, si no esta conmigo fue por...-

-Rias...-

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-

Isseo se mordio el labio.

-Ravel-sama, el parque es grande, con esta oscuridad es imposible...-

-Pero...-

-Para nuestra mala suerte la radio no funciona- Ravel se aterrorizó ante eso -Pero tal vez vali logre encontrar una señal y contactar a la policía, no pierdas la fe. Saldremos de aqui con vida-

-M-maldito...y-yo no necesitaba que dijeras eso, estoy bien como estoy- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y dándose la vuelta.

-Todos necesitan palabras de apoyo, no te sientas mal-

-N-no importa, ya, solo quiero irme a mi casa-

-Y te irás, lo prometo-

-¿De verdad?-

vez no sea él mas indicado para decirtelo, no tengo fuerza ni soy ágil, o astuto como lo es vali pero...no se que decir, solo puedo prometertelo-

Ravel se sonrojo y desvío la mirada. Era la primera vez que alguien la tranquilizaba de esa manera, con esas palabras, debido a su actitud siempre sus novios eran chicos malos buscando su cuerpo o su fortuna, por lo que nunca había sentido que las palabras de un hombre valieran tanto. A excepción de su padre y hermanos, pero ellos no estaban allí en ese momento.

-Vamos, si tenemos suerte quizás nos encontremos con alguno de los chicos-

-S-si...-

...

Mientras tanto la pelirroja caminaba de manera silenciosa entre las atracciones del parque, el miedo se notaba en sus ojos. Estaba sola, en la oscuridad y con un asesino buscando derramar su sangre.

Se escondió detras de un puesto de comida. Por donde había llegado escuchaba lentos pasos y un extraño sonido de como si algo estuviera arrastranfose por el suelo.

Estaba cerca, lo sabía y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Largate, largate, largate...- Repetía para después tapar su boca con las manos.

No podía verlo claramente debido a la oscuridad, pero la silueta era suficiente para saber que era él. Miro detras de él y efectivamente arrastraba algo, pero no lograba ver que era.

Siguió su camino hasta que lo perdio de vista. Soltero un largo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, algo más tranquila.

Issei y vali deberían contactar a la policía, y en cuanto lo hicieran ellos debían ir por ellos. Tan solo tenía que esconderse hasta ese momento ¿verdad?

-Nada difícil, me quedare aquí...hasta que lleguen...- Murmuro mientras abrazaba sus rodillas -Por favor, apurense...-

TACK

Algo había caido frente a ella, ¿que era? ¿abria caído del cielo? Bajo la mirada atentamente, solo para ver...

A koneko. La pequeña koneko que se encontraba totalmente empepada en sangre. No trnis brazos ni piernas, le faltaba una oreja y tenía un grave corte en el pecho. La peliblanca la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-A-ayuda...-

-¡Kyaaaa!-

Retrocedió unos pasos pero sintió que choco contra algo. Se dio media vuelta solo para observar al hombre de la máscara.

-¡Ahhhhh, nooooo!- Gritaba rias al sentir como este la había agarrado.

De un rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo, justo al lado de koneko.

-¡Nooo, por favor sueltame, sueltame, no quiero morir!- Lloraba la pelirroja mientras trataba de zafarse, pero su captor tenía mucha mas fuerza.

Levanto su machete y de un solo golpe ya le habia arrancado un brazo y parte del hombro.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

...

-Solo un poco más...- Se daba apoyo él mismo vali, quien apenas iba a la mitad de la subida.

Se detuvo en cuanto comenzo anoir gritos. Eran gritos bastante fuertes y el los conocía muy bien.

-Rias- Se sorprendió, no podía ver nada hacía abajo puesto que todo era oscuridad, pero lograba escuchar claramente los gritos de una de sus amigas -Maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Solo puedo...seguir adelante-

Vali siguió subiendo, esta vez con el apoyo del miedo y la frustración.

...

-¡Ahhhhh, no, dejame, dejame, nooo por favor ahhh!-

Levanto su machete nuevamente, y de igual manera le corto él otro brazo. La sangre salía a montones y la mascara con toda la sangre derramada de las victimas que ya había asesinado, ahora tenía un color rojo carmesí.

Procedió a hacerle lo mismo que a koneko, solo que en vez de cortarle una oreja, a rias le corto ambos pezones.

Los gritos eran desgarradores, y vali quien escuchaba en las alturas no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

...

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto ravel a issei.

-No hay duda, son gritos...-

-Es...rias- Reconoció su voz.

Issei bajo la mirada con miedo e impotencia. Tomo la mano de ravel y la dirigió hacia otra direccion. Más enpecificamente a la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Que haces? ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-

-Es obvio que ya debería estar muerta, apenas oímos los gritos y con lo silencioso que esta el parque, es que debe estar algo lejos. No llegaríamos a tiempo-

-Pero...-

-Ravel-

La rubia se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la llamaba sin un honorífico, y esa mirada sería la intimidaban bastante.

-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, vali debe estar allá, mejor seguir con aquellos que aun estan vivos-

-Como...puedes decir esas palabras...-

Issei la toma de los hombros.

-No es que quiera, es que debo. Debes aceptar que en cuanto ese tipo asesiné a alguien, jamas regresara-

La rubia bajo la mirada, tenia razón.

-Cierra tu corazon por ahora, lloráremos despues sus muertes-

Y siguieron su camino.

...

-P-por favor...dejame...vivir...- Eran las apenas audibles palabra de una moribunda rias -Vali...- Rias miro hacía la rueda de la fortuna.

Grave error.

Él enmascarado levanto su mirada y aunque se apenas se notaba, una sombra se movía en una de la cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna.

Pronto se alejo de las dos moribundas hacía uno de los generadores de repuesto.

...

-Oye tonto ven a ver esto- Lo llamó ravel.

Issei con curiosidad de que la rubia se detuviera fue hacía donde se encontraba, le señalo y en él suelo había una gran cantidad de sangre seca.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Pudo...haber sido de kuroka o kiba- Dijo con pesar.

-Claro que no idiota, esta cantidad no se seca en ¿30 minutos? Como sea, el tiempo en que comenzó todo esto-

-No se a que quieres llegar ravel-sama, todo es muy confuso-

-Pues...¿recuerdas lo que dijo vali? Sobre la masacre del 2007?-

-Eh, escuche si, ¿pero no era solo un rumor?-

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si este asesino es él mismo que en aquella época?-

-Estas...osea...- El castaño aun parecía confundido -Ohhhh...- Hasta que finalmente entendió.

-Eres un lento- Entrecerro los ojos.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo apenado -Y bueno, si tu teoría es cierta entonces ¿porque no fue difundido como una noticia nacional es vez de ser solo un rumor? En el 2007 tenía 14 y no recuerdo haberlo visto en televisión-

-Quien sabe, sabes que los medios harían cualquier cosa con tal de tener noticias, pero si ni ellos pudieron difundirlo que voy a saber yo porque jamás salió en televisión-

-Esto es raro. Si ya hubo gentr aqui por lo menos hubieran dejado unos carteles de peligro en la entrada-

-Da igual, kiba o vali hubieran entrado igual-

Issei tuvo que darle la razón.

PAF PAF PAF PAF

De repente las luces del parque comenzaron a encenderse de manera continua.

-Las luces, ¿quien las encendió?- Preguntó extrañado issei.

-¿Habra sido vali?-

-No lo creo, el esta...allá...-

La mirada de issei se mostro sorpresa al mirar hacía la rueda de la fortuna.

-Vali...¡ravel-sama vamos!- Issei hecho a correr.

-¡E-espera!- Le siguió.

...

La estupuda musica de la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a oírse y la misma atracción comenzó a girar.

-¿Que mierda?- Se preguntó vali extrañado, miro hacía abajo y pudo ver al asesino esperarlo abajo -Ese hijo de perra...aunque, jajaja, chupala, voy hacía arriba-

Abrió la puerta de una de las cabinas y se metio hacía adentro.

-¡Vali!-

Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver a su amigo y ravel llegar.

-¿Issei? ¡Idiota, largate, el esta aqui!- Le grito.

-¿Como?- Miro al otro lado de la atracción y vio la tenebrosa mascara blanca (y roja) del asesino -Mierda...-

-Issei...- Ravel tomo su mano. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

El enmascarado comenzó a acercarseles lentamente.

-¡Ravel, corre, corre!- La empujó hacía otra dirección y ambos corrieron. Sin embargo el enmascarado aparecio rápidamente frente a ellos -¡¿Como llego ahí?!-

Levanto su brazo, y un machetazo hiba dispuesto a perforar el cráneo de ravel. Pero de un rapido movimiento issei la tomo y alejo de él.

No quedaban muchas opciones.

-¡Anda, vete!- La empujo hacía atras.

-¡Pero...!-

-¡¿Es que acaso no quieres volver a casa?!-

Ravel bajo la mirada.

-No quiero hacerlo sola...-

-Si te quedas seras un estorbo, y nos mataras a ambos- Dijo con frialdad él castaño, causando que ravel lo mirara con sorpresa -Largo-

Se fue en cuanto pudo e issei le dedico una última mirada, pero tuvo que ser así.

-Sigueme maldito...-

Tomó una piedra y se la lanzo, aunque la esquivó agilmente. Issei hecho a correr exactamente hacía la casa embrujada.

-(Solo tengo que perderlo allí, ganar suficiente tiempo para que vali llegue a la cima y llame a la policía)- Derribo la debil pueda de una patada y comenzo a correr en la atracción mas grande y oscura del parque. Un lugar perfecto para jugar a las escondidas.

Issei Corría por los oscuros pasillos de la casa embrujada, había visto al enmascaradl entrar así que sabia que venía detras de él.

RUAAA

-¡Ahhhh!- Issei cayo al suelo al ver una especie de hombre lobo aparecer frente a él -Hijo de perra- Se levanto y siguió corriendo.

CRACK

Issei apenas y habia esquivado un machetazo del asesino. El machete quedo atascado en una puerta, y mientras el asesino intentaba sacarlo issei aprovecho de darle un puñetazo en la espalda, causando que se cayera.

Pero él machete ya estaba en su mano y se levanto haciendo un leve corte en la mano de issei.

-¡Maldición!- Issei se hecho a correr jacia otra habitación, y el enmascarado lo siguió.

...

-Ya era hora- Dijo vali mientras encendia su celilar, captando que tenis justo una barrita de señal.

Marco rápidamente al número de la policía.

-Rapido, rapido...-

-Aquí estación de policía, ¿que necesita?- Preguntó él policía en la línea con voz aburrida.

-¡Estamos en él parque de atracciones abandonado, el que esta a las afueras de kuoh!- Grito apresurado. Antes de que la rueda de la fortuna volviera a bajar -¡Un asesino mato a mis amigos, por favor venga rápido!-

-¿Es broma cierto? ¿El parque abandonado?- Preguntó, su voz sonaba desinteresada.

-¿N-no me cree?-

-Es halloween niñito, la epocs de las bromas de "oh ahí una asesino suelto, venga por favor"-

-¡¿Te crees que es broma?!- Le grito furioso -¡A mi novia y mi amigo les cortaron la cabeza, hace un rato oí los gritos de una de mis amigas! ¡¿Y luego vienes tu pensando que todo es una broma?! ¡Ven de una puta vez ahora, maldición!-

-Ahhh...con esos modales...-

-¡Tu ni siquiera moveras tu culo de esa silla, solo manda a alguien por nosotros!-

-Bien, lo pen...re...-

La comunicación comenzó a fallar.

-¿Hola? ¿sigues ahí?- Preguntó vali nervioso.

-...es...a...se...-

Se corto.

-¡Mierda!- Golpe la cabina -Solo espero que me haya creído...- Miro hacia abajo inquieto -Ahora tiene que bajar ¡Demonios!-

...

-¡Ah!- Issei tropezó a causa de la oscuridad, por reaccionar dio un giro y el machete se enterró en el piso -¡Cerca!- Se levanto rápidamente.

Abrió una puerta y se topo con una escalera una escalera cubierta de teleranas y...bueno arañas de plástico.

-¡Malditas atracciónes!- Exclamó con desesperación mientras comenzaba a subir. En ecuanto llego a la cima se arrogillo mentras jadeaba de cansancio -Ah...ah...ah...ya no puedo más...- Miro hacía abajo y él enmascarado comenzaba a subir las escaleras -Retiro lo dicho- Comenzando a correr-

Issei ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, sus piernas apenas lograban mantenerse de pie y sudaba a meres. En verdad que su condición física era terrible, al menos si se desmayaba de cansancio no sentiría el dolor de cuando lo mataran...o eso creía.

Subió otras escaleras y lo único que logro ver al final de un pasillo fue solo una puerta con un cartel de "solo personal autorizado".

Entro sin dudarlo y llego a una sala iluminada bastante grande, habían figuras sobrenaturales tiradas en todos lados. Parecia alguna especie de almacén. No habían más escaleras ni puertas. Era el último piso con solo una entrada y salida, aquella por donde acababa de llegar su persecutor.

-No, no, no, no...- Miró hacia el asesino y comenzó a retroceder -¿Es que no te cansas?- Preguntó.

Miro hacia todos lados y solo encontró una barra de acero. Suficiente para defenderse.

-No te acerques- Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la barra de acero.

Ambos daban vueltas en circulos, mirándose fijamente, hasta que issei arremetió contra el asesino.

Sin embargo este esquivo fácilmente y le lanzo un corte a issei, quien pudo esquivarlo pero no salir ileso. Tenía un ligero conte en el antebrazo.

-Maldición...-

Volvió a lanzará pero término con el mismo resultado, sólo que esta vez el corte estaba en su abdomen, por suerte no era grave.

-(Si esto sigue así ya no la contare)- Miro en todas direcciones, pero sin quitar la atención del enmascarado, para ver si encontraba alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarlo. Lamentablemente solo había chatarra y cajas dispersas en todos lados.

-¡Muerete...de...una...puta...vez!- Gritaba el castaña lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo ninguno de los golpes lograba acertarle.

Las consecuencias llegaron en cuanto el enmascarado le hizo una herida en uno de sus muslo, causando que el castaño cayera al suelo.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritó de dolor al sentir el machete perforar su hombro izquierdo, una mar de sangre salpicó las ropas de ambos -¡Hijo de...perra, sueltame!- Con su mano derecha tomo la barra de acero y lo golpe en la cabeza todas las veces que pudo.

Él asesino soltó su machete y se agarró la cabeza, pero sin emitir sonido.

-¡¿Así que También sientes dolor, maldito?!- Le grito antes de que este le diera un golpe en la cara -¡S-sueltame!-

Issei intentaba cubrir los golpes con su unico brazo bueno, sin embargo le era muy difícil y su cara comenzaba a ensangrentarse a causa de sus heridas.

-¡Sueltalo!-

Y antes de poder darse cuenta él filó del machete atravesaba el estomago del asesino.

-R-ravel...-

La rubia se encontraba con el machete en sus manos, al momento lo savia y se lo volvió a enterrar, esta vez más cerca del pecho.

-¡¿Te gusta esto hijo de perra?! ¡Es por mis amigos!- Gritó con ira mientras se lo volvía a enterrar.

Cuando creyo que ya había sido suficiente, lo empujo haciéndolo caer a un lado de issei.

-Issei...¿Estas bien?-

-D-de maravilla...- Le dijo feliz antes de toser un poco de sangre -Me alegro de que...estes aquí...-

Ella solo se ssaco su chaleco para tapar la herida del castaño.

-Te pondrás bien, estoy segura de que vali logró pedir ayuda-

-E-eso espero...si no, no la cuento...-

-No digas eso, tonto...-

Luego del intercambio de palabtas ambos miraron al enmascarado que yacía inerte en el suelo, justo al lado de issei.

-¿Crees que este muerto?- Preguntó ravel un poco traumatizada al ensar que mato a alguien.

-Por supuesto...nadie...sobreviviría a todo eso...-

-¿Crees que vaya a la carcel?-

-Claro que no...ese desgraciado...lo merecía- Le dijo -Y si algo llegará a pasar...prometo que argumentaría a favor tuyo...-

Ravel se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-Gracias...-

Issei sonrió, era la primera vez que le oía dar un gracias sincero.

-Ire a buscar un botiquín, debe haber una enfermería en alguna parte...¿crees...poder quedarte solo, con él?-

-Ve, estare bien-

-¡No demoraré!- Exclamo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Todo se volvió silenció. Issei miraba el techo esperando rápidamente la llegada de ravel o vali. Sin darse cuenta pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio y sueño le estaban ganando la guerra.

-(Tal vez...una pequeña siesta no de muchos problemas...)-

Estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que escuchó un ligero ruido a su lado.

Pensar que era lo que imaginaba le helaba la sangre. Abrió los ojos, y efectivamente vio al enmascarado levantarse lentamente, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

-H-hijo de perra, sigues con vida...- Murmuro.

Él enmascarado lo ignoro y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, isseo con mucho esfuerzo levanto la morada y vio como lentamente él se dirigía hacía donde estaba tirado su machete.

-(Si lo agarra...estoy muerto...)- Pensó.

Juntando sus ultimas fuerzas tambien comenzó a arrastrarse, lo agarro de un pie y trató de impedir que se acercara al arma.

-¿Porque no pudiste simplemente morirte...?-

Ambos forcejeaban en el suelo, el enmascarado estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzar su machete, pero el castaño se lo ponía difícil.

-Ravel vuelve, por favor...- Susurró issei con desesperación.

Él enmascarado de un ultimo estirón alcanzó su machete y trato de cortar a issei, quien tuvo que soltarlo y arrastrarse lo mas lejos de él. Sin embargo sus heridas eran graves, y su cuerpo apenas y le respondía.

-¡Alejate!- Issei daba debiles patada tratando de alejarnos, sin embargo el asesino, quien parevia tener mayor movilidad de su cuerpo a pesar de sus heridas, se arrastro hasta quedar encima del cuerpo del castaño -N-no...maldición...no...-

Él enmascarado levanto su machete dispuesto a acabar el trabajo. Issei lo miraba con terror, ese sería su fin.

-¡Sueltalo hijo de perra!-

Unas manos lo agarraron de lo hombros, y con gran fuerza lo lanzaron lejos de issei.

-V-vali...-

Él albino quien estaba a su maxima capacidad, se le acerco y le dio una fuerte patada en la mascara, agrietandola un poco.

-Te voy a matar, pagarás caro lo que hiciste...-

Lo tomó por él cuello y comenzó a arrastrarco hacía lo que parecía ser una vieja rocola de gran tamaño, lo dejo delante de ella, no sin antes darle otra patada en la mascara, hasta que con sus brazos empujo la rocola con todas sus fuerzas, causando que esta cayera encima del enmascarado aplastando toda su parte superior.

La sangre se escabullía a montones, apenas había espacio entre el suelo y la rocola, dando a entender que de la cintura para arriba había sido casi completamente triturado.

-Ahora si que no te levantas ¿eh?- Habló vali antes de tomar él machete y enterrarselo en su miembro viril.

-Creo que...te pasaste...- Le dijo issei.

-Es lo mínimo que merece- Respondió antes de ir a auxiliar a issei -Estas como la mierda...-

-Je...jeje...necesitó un doctor-

-Y yo un terapeuta-

Pronto ravel llegó con un botiquín, aunque se extrañó al principió ver todo diferente a como estaba ante de irse.

Él cielo comenzaba a dar indicios del amanecer, y las sirenas de policía fueron audibles para el trió de supervivientes.

Issei fue atendido inmediatamente, ravel estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado.

Vali se encargo de hablar con la policía y contar todo lo sucedido.

Encontraron en pocos minutos de búsqueda, todos muertos con excepción de lo que quedaba de rias, quien milagrosamente aun respiraba. Lamentablemente falleció poco antes de llegar al hospital.

Los forenses investigaron el cuerpo del asesino, sin embargo su rostro quedo apenas reconocible por lo que vali le había hecho, intentaron identificarlo a través de su sangre, pero al parecer no él enmascarado no era nadie en la sociedad. Nadie supo quien era en realidad.

La policía le contó que un caso parecido sucedió hace 10 años con otros jovenes universitarios, en aquel mismo parque. De ellos en la actualidad solo uno quedaba con vida.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?- Le preguntó vali al castaño, quien a su lado iba en una silla de ruedas, la cual era dirigida por ravel.

-Por supuesto, quiero saber que fue lo que paso hace 10 años con aquel mismo sujeto- Respondió issei, habían pasado solo 3 semanas desde ese día, y él hace poco había recibido el alta de sus doctores.

-Bien, si estas decidido te acompañare. Admito que también siento algo de curiosidad-

-¿Que dice tu ravel-chan?- Le pregunto issei.

-Ire por supuesto, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti- Issei se sonrojo ante su palabras.

Los tres sobrevivientes se alejaban poco a poco del cementerio, aquel donde habían ido a honrar la memoria de su amigos asesinados.

...

Esto de los diez años me huele a **precuela** 7u7

Bueno no se, solo espero que algo le haya entretenido la historia, la verdad al principio solo iba a ser un one-shot de romance colegial entre issei y ravel, pero como estamos en la época de halloween y eso, pues decidí hacerlo así.

 **Si les gusto por favor comenten, que eso me ayuda a seguir, gracias :3**

Pd: Aun queda el **epílogo** , así que aun pueden revelarse unos cuantos misterios. Espero sea de su agrado.

 **Nos leemos.**

Pd: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, es que me da flojera revisar y solo quiero irme a dormir :'


End file.
